


Trying Trial

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 758: Severus and the Death Eaters.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Trying Trial

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 758: Severus and the Death Eaters.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Trying Trial

~

Severus had never seen Kingsley move so fast. In the blink of an eye, a shield surrounded them, Bellatrix’s attack hexes rebounding against it. Pandemonium erupted, people were screaming, running. The Wizengamot members Disapparated.

Riddle’s guards were clearly tensed for action, but he appeared calm.

After shrieking more expletives, Bellatrix turned and ran. 

“You all right?” asked Kingsley as Aurors chased Bellatrix. 

“I‘m fine.” Severus sighed. “I was clearly optimistic to hope Death Eaters wouldn’t disrupt the trial.” 

“I shared your optimism.” Kingsley smiled tightly at him. “But she won’t escape. We have her now.”

Severus hummed. “We’ll see.” 

~

“She got away?” Kingsley groaned. “How?”

The Auror facing him shrugged. “One minute she was ahead of us, the next she wasn’t.”

Severus coughed. “We were always under the impression there were unMarked Death Eaters in the Ministry.” 

“Damn.” Kingsley waved off the Aurors, walking over to where Lucius was sitting, fanning himself. “Are you all right, Malfoy?” 

“Yes.” Lucius huffed. “Although, if Death Eaters show up and try to assassinate me every time I take the stand, I’m not sure I’ll be able to testify.” 

“Don’t worry. The next hearing will be closed. You’ll get your day in court.” 

~

“The trial has been rescheduled to start again tomorrow,” said Kingsley.

Severus, who was holding Draco and chatting with Narcissa, looked up. “So soon? Are they sure they’ll be able to secure the place against Death Eater attacks this time?” 

Kingsley smirked at him. “I think we’ll manage.” 

Narcissa sighed. “My sister won’t give up so easily.” She cleared her throat. “I probably shouldn’t say this, but she and Vol— _he_ have got quite close the last few months. More than once I’ve caught her emerging from is room late at night.” 

Severus blinked. “You think they’re…involved?” 

“I do.” 

~

“I don’t know why I’m shocked,” Severus said later as he and Kingsley left Hogwarts. “Bellatrix breaks the rules in every other aspect of her life, why not marriage?” 

Kingsley hummed. “I understand. They spout that pure-blood nonsense to fool people into thinking they’re traditionalists, but really, I see Death Eaters as bigots using blood purity as an excuse.” 

Severus blinked. “I feel I should tell you I never—”

“I don’t mean you when I say that.” Kingsley clasped Severus’ arm, pulling him to a stop. “You I place in a different category.” 

“Oh? What category’s that?” 

“Young and naive.” 

~

“One thing’s bothering me,” said Severus as they got ready for bed at Kingsley’s. 

“Oh?”

“Where was Pettigrew?”

“I was wondering the same thing.” Kingsley smiled. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to be an Auror? You’ve a keen, analytical mind.” 

Severus snorted, pulling up his left sleeve. “I’m a Death Eater, remember? I’m pretty sure I’m excluded from your club.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Walking over to him, Kingsley drew him into his arms, kissing him. Then, drawing back, he covered Severus’ Dark Mark with his hand. “One mistake shouldn’t define your entire life.” 

“Maybe not, but it does.” 

~


End file.
